memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ezri Dax
Voor de tegenhanger uit het Spiegel universum, zie Ezri Tigan (spiegel). Ezri Dax was een Trill en de negende gastvrouw van de Dax symbiont. Ze kreeg de symbiont na het overlijden van Jadzia Dax in 2374. Vanaf 2375 diende Ezri als adviseur aan boord van ruimtestation Deep Space 9. Oorsprong Ezri Dax, voorheen bekend onder de naam Ezri Tigan, werd geboren op New Sydney. Haar moeder, Yanas Tigan, was een succesvol mijnmagnaat en de twee hadden regelmatig onenigheid met elkaar. Haar vader was vaak afwezig, wat volgens Ezri te maken had met de slechte relatie tussen haar ouders. Ezri was nauw betrokken bij haar broer, Norvo. Van hem kreeg ze de bijnaam Zee. Tegen haar oudste broer, Janel, keek Ezri op. Ondanks de goede band met haar broers, wilde Ezri bij haar familie weggaan. Ze deed dit uiteindelijk ook door zich aan te sluiten bij Starfleet. (DS9: "Prodigal Daughter" ) Samensmelting met Dax In 2375 diende Ezri als een adviseur, met de rang van vaandrig, aan boord van de [[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]]. Na de plotselinge dood van Jadzia Dax werd de Destiny aangewezen om de Dax symbiont terug naar de planeet Trill te brengen. Terwijl ze op de terugweg naar Trill waren ging de symbiont hard achteruit. Ezri was de enige aan boord die nog geen symbiont ontvangen had en was de logische keuze om de oude symbiont te redden. Ze was hier echter totaal niet op voorbereid en de procedure werd haar in sneltrein vaart opgedrongen. Na de samensmelting keerden Ezri en de Destiny terug naar Trill en ontmoette daar de leden van de Symbiose commissie's Evaluatie Raad. De Raad gaf haar adviezen om met de nieuwe situatie om te gaan, maar dit hielp haar niet echt. Ezri's vrienden en familieleden konden de nieuwe situatie maar moeilijk accepteren en ook Ezri zelf had veel moeite om alles op een rijtje te krijgen. Ze koos ervoor om er tijdelijk tussenuit te gaan. Ezri probeerde in contact te komen met haar nieuwe ik en zocht een oude vriend van de Dax symbiont op, Benjamin Sisko. Ze hoopte dat hij haar kon helpen bij het verwerken van acht vorige levens. Sisko was echter druk bezig met zijn zoektocht naar de Orb van de Afgezant en Ezri koos ervoor om hem daarbij te helpen. Samen met Jake en Joseph Sisko wisten ze de Orb te vinden op de planeet Tyree. Het voorwerp had de mysterieuze boodschap: "het zal hetzelfde zijn als vroeger... maar dan anders". Tijdens de reis kwam Ezri erachter dat ze last had van ruimteziekte en dat ze misselijk werd van ruimtereizen. Een andere verandering die ze opmerkte was dat ze nu linkshandig was, in plaats van rechtshandig. Ezri en Sisko wisten door het vinden van de Orb de Profeten terug naar Bajoran wormgat te krijgen. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Aan boord van Deep Space 9 Ezri en Sisko keerden terug naar Deep Space 9. Hier werden ze geconfronteerd met het verdriet onder de bemanning om de dood van Jadzia. Ezri was bereid om terug te gaan naar de Destiny, om zo het verdriet wat te verlichten. Kapitein Sisko wilde echter dat ze bleef en vroeg of ze als de adviseur van het station wilde werken. Ze werd gepromoveerd tot luitenant (j.g.) en zou afzien van haar verdere training. Haar eerste cliënt was de claustrofobische Elim Garak. De sessies zouden echter niet het gewenste effect hebben en Garak keerde zich tegen haar. Hierop besloot Ezri om haar baan op te zeggen, maar veranderde van gedachten toen ze de oorzaak van Garak's aanvallen ontdekte. Hoewel de meeste van Jadzia's vrienden en collega's de nieuwe Dax al snel accepteerden, had Jadzia's voormalige echtgenoot, Worf, hier wat meer moeite mee. In eerste instantie wilde hij niets met haar te maken hebben, omdat hij het als een belediging voor zijn vrouw zag. Hij kwam echter tot de conclusie dat hij te bot voor Ezri was en ze begonnen langzaam een relatie op te bouwen. (DS9: "Afterimage") Ezri speelde mee in het Niners honkbal team tijdens een wedstrijd tegen de Logicians, een Vulcan team van de [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]]. Tijdens de training liep ze een blessure op aan haar knie, maar kon zich op tijd herstellen voor de wedstrijd. Door gebruik te maken van Emony's sportieve talent maakte ze een belangrijke vangbal en nam daarna de positie van Miles O'Brien over als coach bij het eerste honk. (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") Na Dr. Bashir's behandeling van Sarina Douglas hielp Ezri haar om de draad weer op te pakken. Ze steunde Bashir toen deze zich realiseerde dat de behandeling niet meer werkte. Sarina richtte nog wijze woorden tot Ezri: "De dag dat ze zich realiseert dat ze meer is dan een optelsom van haar delen, zal ze echt wat worden." (DS9: "Chrysalis") Ezri werd weer met de vorige levens van de Dax symbiont geconfronteerd toen de Klingon Kor het station aandeed. Hij wilde een belangrijke rol spelen in de oorlog en Ezri wilde zij aan zij met hem vechten. Quark ving een gesprek tussen Ezri en Kira Nerys op en dacht dat ze weer een relatie met Worf wilde beginnen. Hij confronteerde haar met zijn twijfels bij deze stap, maar Ezri stelde hem al snel gerust. Ze vond het wel één van de aardigste en liefste dingen die ze ooit gehoord had. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") Quark kon zijn affectie met de Dax symbiont en de gastvrouwen maar moeilijk loslaten en bleef Ezri in de daaropvolgende maanden achterna zitten. Ezri en de bemanning van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] bevoorraadde de Starfleet troepen bij AR-558 in het Chin'toka systeem. Ze bouwde hier een band op met één van de ingenieurs, Kellin, en hielp bij het zoeken naar een oplossing voor de "Houdini" subruimte anti-personeelsmijnen. De Defiant werd gedwongen om haar baan om de planeet te verlaten en moest Ezri op de oppervlakte achterlaten. Dit zou haar eerste ervaring bij de frontlinie worden en ze zou zich tijdens de brute Jem'Hadar aanval goed kunnen weren. (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558") Na de gebeurtenissen op AR-558 probeerde Ezri de Ferengi Nog te helpen bij het verlies van zijn been. Nog zocht echter zijn hulp bij Vic Fontaine op het holodek en weigerde alle hulp van buitenaf. Ezri bleef hem toch ondersteunen door zijn vrienden en collega's adviezen te geven en Vic tips te geven om Nog weer in contact te laten komen met de werkelijkheid. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") Kort daarna keerde Ezri voor het eerst in drie jaar weer terug naar New Sydney. De reden hiervoor was dat O'Brien verdwenen was tijdens een zoektocht naar Morica Bilby op de planeet. Ze kon zich moeilijk aansluiten bij haar familie en gaf zichzelf de schuld toen Norvo schuldig was aan Morica's dood. Ze vond dat ze er had moeten zijn in de tijden dat hij het moeilijk had. (DS9: "Prodigal Daughter") Ezri kon het goed vinden met een officier aan boord van het station, Hector Ilario. Na zijn moord besloot ze zelf een onderzoek op touw te zetten. Doordat ze echter weinig kennis van zaken had, koos ze ervoor om de hulp in te schakelen van Joran. De zesde en kortste drager van de symbiont. Joran's aanwezigheid in Ezri haalde haar over om het Ritueel van Opstanding te ondergaan, zodat hij haar kon helpen bij haar zoektocht. Joran probeerde Ezri naar zich toe te trekken, maar ze wist dit enigszins te blokkeren. Na het vinden van de moordenaar kon ze Joran's herinneringen en gevoelens weer diep weg stoppen. (DS9: "Field of Fire") Nadat Vic's programma een geheime subroutine opende hielp Ezri met het herstel van het scenario. Ze kon als een serveerster het programma binnenkomen. (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") Niet lang daarna ontmoette ze kapitein Boday, een Gallamite en één vorige dierbare van Jadzia. Bashir en Worf keurden het vriendschappelijke diner tussen de twee af. (DS9: "Penumbra") Na de verwoesting van de [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]] en de verdwijning van Worf in de Badlands, werd Ezri weer geconfronteerd met de oude herinneringen van de symbiont. Gedreven door de gevoelens bij Jadzia en Worf's relatie negeerde ze de bevelen van kapitein Sisko en ging met een runabout op zoek naar Worf. Ze wist hem te vinden, maar tijdens de terugtocht naar Federatie territorium werd de runabout aangevallen door twee Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen. Ze kwamen terecht op Goralis III en tijdens het samenzijn op de planeet groeiden ze dichter naar elkaar. Ze zouden niet lang daarna met elkaar naar bed gaan. De nieuwe fase in hun relatie werd echter abrupt onderbroken toen ze gevangen genomen werden door de Breen. Ze werden meegenomen naar het schip in een baan van de planeet. (DS9: "Penumbra") Tijdens hun gevangenschap besefte Ezri zich dat Worf een relatie met haar aanging om de tijd met Jadzia een beetje terug te krijgen. Ze werden onderworpen aan intense ondervragingen aan boord van het Breen oorlogsschip. Na één van de sessies verbaasde ze Worf en zichzelf door toe te geven dat ze gevoelens had voor Julian Bashir. Door deze bekentenis liep de relatie tijdelijk weer wat schade op. Het duo werd overgeplaatst naar een Jem'Hadar kruiser, omdat de onderhandelingen tussen de Dominion en de Breen confederatie van start waren gegaan. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part") Ezri en Worf werden meegenomen naar Cardassia prime, om hier terecht te kunnen staan. Ze werden echter gered door de onverwachte hulp van Damar. Hij was de samenwerking tussen de Dominion en zijn Cardassia meer dan zat en zette zich af tegen de alliantie. Ezri en Worf kwamen samen tot de conclusie dat een relatie er niet in zou zitten en besloten verder te gaan als vrienden. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Het tweetal keerde terug naar Deep Space 9, terwijl het nieuws over de aanval op San Francisco langzaam binnen druppelde. Ezri probeerde haar leven op het station weer op te pakken, maar kon moeilijk met de gevoelens ten opzichte van Dr. Bashir omgaan. Ze zocht steun en advies bij Worf om met de situatie om te gaan. Nadat ze de dokter al verschillende malen had weten te ontlopen, confronteerde hij haar hiermee. Ze stond op het punt om haar gevoelens te uiten, maar Julian werd weggeroepen. De situatie werd opzij geschoven, omdat de Breen een aanval lanceerden in het Chin'toka systeem. Tijdens de Tweede slag om Chin'toka bemande Ezri het communicatie station van de Defiant. Het schip werd uitgeschakeld door het energiedempend wapen en de bemanning moest het schip verlaten. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Na de veilige terugkeer van de Defiant bemanning kwam Bashir terug op het rare gedrag van Ezri. De tweede poging om haar gevoelens te uiten liep ook op niets uit, omdat Bashir geconfronteerd werd met het morfogenisch virus dat Odo en de Stichters ziek maakten. Door de verwarring kwam Bashir tot de conclusie dat Ezri haar relatie met Worf weer op wilde pakken. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Ezri zou Worf hulp bieden na Gowron's desastreuze poging om de leiding te nemen over de Klingon verdedigingsstrategie. Ze beschouwde het als een klein stukje van een groot geheel en dacht dat het Klingon rijk corrupt was. Volgens haar ontkende de gemeenschap de ware aard van hun leiders. Ze ontdekte dat Worf en Martok haar echter wel lid wilden maken van het Huis van Martok, omdat Martok haar "een eerzame vrouw en een waardig opvolger van Jadzia" vond. Ezri vond dit erg aardig van hem. Om het te vieren dronken ze samen een fles bloedwijn. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") In hetzelfde jaar had Ezri het boek A Tale of Two Cities aan Julian uitgeleend. Dit boek was voorheen van Jadzia en hierdoor besefte Julian zich dat hij en Miles O'Brien vast zaten in Luther Sloan's geest. Ezri zou de twee in een leeg wetenschappelijk laboratorium ontdekken, omdat O'Brien niet was op komen dagen voor een afspraak. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") Julian en Ezri bleven het moeilijk vinden om met elkaar om te gaan en zouden elkaar enige tijd vermijden. Uiteindelijk confronteerden ze elkaar en gaven hun gevoelens toe. Ze beslisten samen dat ze hun vriendschap niet op het spel wilden zetten voor een relatie. De twee konden zich echter niet lang aan de afspraak houden en kusten elkaar in de turbolift. Dit zou tot gemengde gevoelens leiden bij O'Brien en Worf. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Ezri en Julian brachten de dag voordat de [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]] vertrok naar Cardassia prime samen de nacht door. De twee maakten een afspraak om beiden levend terug te komen. Ezri zou het communicatie station tijdens de Slag om Cardassia bemannen. Na het einde van de succesvolle Slag en tevens het einde van de oorlog zou Ezri Worf stimuleren om een nieuwe uitdaging aan te gaan. Hij accepteerde kanselier Martok's aanbod om de positie van Federatie ambassadeur van het rijk op zich te nemen. Als afscheidscadeau gaf hij Ezri een bat'leth. Ezri bleef aan boord van het ruimtestation. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Dax, Ezri Dax, Ezri Dax, Ezri ca:Ezri Dax de:Ezri Dax en:Ezri Dax es:Ezri Dax fr:Ezri Dax it:Ezri Dax ja:エズリ・ダックス pl:Ezri Dax ru:Эзри Дакс